: Developmental Funds Developmental Funds continue to be a vital tool used by the University of Arizona Cancer Center (UACC) Director to enhance the Center, meet future goals, and respond to planning and evaluation activities. The UACC will use Developmental Funds provided by the CCSG to: 1) assist investigators in their efforts to gain preliminary data for peer-reviewed applications and to encourage basic and clinical collaborative translational research partnerships through pilot project funding; and 2) support recruitment efforts to build a critical mass of emerging cancer research scholars. Through these two mechanisms, pilot project funding and recruitment, the UACC plans to build collaborative translational research partnerships and develop team science in four major cross-cutting research areas: cancer disparities, precision medicine, cancer immunology, and bioinformatics.